Talk:Jafar (Disney)
He's not a complete monster for the following reasons... *More of an outright/classic villain *Too comedic ( not so much that it takes away a lot of his vileness but it does take him away from the CM category *He has a good friendship with Iago in the first film and seems to treat him as a good friend and sidekick unlike other villains such as Voldemort who treats his followers with as much disgust as his enemies ( even his most devoted followers such as Bellatrix) *Jafar also seems disgusted with the idea of be - heading I really dont see as being disgusted with the idea of beheading . I mean he likely had many people beheaded over the years abusing his postion as the Sultans advisor. Also he scared of the idea of himself being beheaded not others. As for Iago I think its mostly because he needs him. Also Jafar is very well the kind of villain who betrays his allies as we seen him send the thief Gazeem to his death and try to kill Aladdin even though Aladdin helped him found the lamp he spend years trying to get and Jafar has likely worked with many criminals over the years and killed them once they outlived their usefulness. Iago is only more useful then them. I agree with being too comedic though. ~~randomnesslord1999~~ Spoilerz (talk) 14:46, May 25, 2013 (UTC)Spoilerz He counts as Betrayed villain, because Iago betrayed him in Return of Jafar. Supermario63 (talk) 15:09, July 1, 2013 (UTC) But isn't he like the Joker? Joker is also very comedic. Also, I'm putting Jafar as a psychopath because that's what Genie referred him to. ImNedBigby2 (talk) 15:35, July 26, 2013 (UTC)ImNedBigby2 If anybody thinks that Jafar is a Complete Monster, he isn't & better think of not doing such of adding him. User Spoilerz is right. Also, if anybody wants proof, watch the movie Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse or check both articles Villain Songs & Even Evil Has Standards (Swoobatman (talk) 07:07, February 4, 2014 (UTC)) Some changes Ok since I figured out how to make changes, I'm removing a catagory; Complete Monster. He is NOT. He's very wicked and cruel. but not enough to be a CM. He's even known to been disgusted by some of the more brutal scenarios, notably, anything that involves beheading.BowserBros65 (talk) 20:37, August 12, 2013 (UTC)BowserBros65 That so stupid. Be That Way (sigh) I give up! You guys want to call him a Complete Monster, fine! I'm not stopping you! You might as well do that with all the villains. See where that gets you! However last tme I checked, Jafar was a bad guy from the start. Nothing he did actually shocked or disgusted too many of us. He's a classic Disney villain. Uh taking over and enslaving a kingdom, trying to murder Aladdin and Jasmine who are very young, and trying to take over the universe as an allpowerful Genie with an ironfist sounds like enough to be considered one of the most evil Disney villains Imo. Doesn't like to be called Jaffy? The infobox says he doesn't like to be called "Jaffy". I know that in the Hercules crossover, Hades says "Jaffy, may I call you Jaffy?" but I don't remmber Jafar getting annoyed or anything. Bentonfill (talk) 17:56, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I guess, but that slot is called; Alias, or other names that the villain was called. Venage237 19:42, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Why Is Jafar From Magi Here? Why do we have a section on the character Jafar from the manga Magi here? The character is not villainous, nor otherwise has anything to do with Disney's Jafar. Aside from name and gender, either Jafar has literally nothing in common with each other, not even franchise. So why is he included here?Stanton Fink (talk) 18:59, August 23, 2015 (UTC)